Decendants
by raidenreviewsps3
Summary: Born in vault 3, chaos and chems poison the young mind of Jason White. A descendent of the greatest warrior on earth. After being used as a suicide bomb, he decides to become a courier. After a fatal wound, he vows to kill his attackers. Starring a character from a mod... Willow!


**Birth.**

**Jason's P.O.V**

It was the one day of my life where I truly had no regrets. I was born in 2263 and the year was 2275, nevertheless, I was raised in vault 3, the worst place that you could be raised in the wasteland, vaults were normally considered safe but vault 3 was the only one that was where no one wanted to be. Inhabited by the fiends and their drugs, I was a find on a raid, they decided to not kill me so they could use me when I grew up. Use me, they did. They started off when I was about 7, beating the shit out of me and trying to fix the wounds with bathtub stims, yet they failed making them. By the age I was 10 I was addicted to one of the worst drugs in the wastes, Med -X. It was made worse by the fact that they would never give up on trying to make these chems out of stuff they found in the vault.

Finally by the year 2275, it was time for me to leave the vault, in a way that I wanted to for a while. They were in the middle of fixing a slave collar to my neck so that it would explode when I reached Camp Mcarran, I didn't want to die, but I wasn't afraid of it either. Dying would have been an escape from the burning that I was experiencing due to the width drawl. I smiled as I switched the collar with one that hadn't had explosives in it, leaving a surprise for my 'familly' and that lead to me being pretty confident.  
They pushed me out of the vault and told me to walk, I smiled and began to walk towards the gate. Bullets flew over my head and explosions seemed to go off every now and again. Not one of them hit me though.

I heard the collar start beeping, I had pretty much said my goodbyes anyhow.

Beep

Beep

Beep

I still wasn't dead, if I was I didn't know about it. Just to make sure I was still alive I patted my chest, I was alive and I must have killed quite a few fiends in the process. I smiled, because I knew I had won. Not only did I have nothing left, I had nothing left to lose. I spread my arms out and laughed, my laughed sort of horrified everyone in the vicinity because bullets stopped flying for a few moments. There was something that didn't matter anymore, everything that happened before had happened and there was nothing left of it.

It was a while before anyone had decided to do something with me, surprisingly it wasn't kill me. A solider came out of the doors and picked me up cautiously, dodging back into the base before the fiends decided it was time for this brave solider to lose his head. Before he could do anything else, I spoke to him.

"Thank you." I spoke, it was quiet but the solider heard me.

"What were you doing out there?" He set me down in what looked much like a medic tent, a couple of other soldiers hovered over me, wondering what or who I was.

"The fiends sent me out as a suicide bomber, but I tricked them and the bomb went off in the vault. I tricked them into letting me go." I explained, my voice not very clear due to lack of water.

Someone with a cross patch on his armor began looking over me with interest, he started off with my limbs, it wouldn't be long before he figured out what had been done before me. Then he made his final judgment.

"He's covered in track marks, there's going to be chems flowing throughout his body for a while now." He spoke to the guy who brought me in.

They walked over to the corner and began talking to each other, it was like waiting for an execution, however it tuned out they didn't want to kill me at all, instead they wanted to do the complete opposite. The guy who had dragged me in beforehand knelt down to me and smiled. He was trying to be comforting but my only knowledge of smiles were ones that feinds gave me when it was time for...

"We can't keep you here kid, the major will go crazy, so we're going to send you to Freeside, that way you can get treatment from the followers for your wounds. Here." He gave me a jacket that was a bit too big for me to say the least but it kept me warm for the duration of the night.

"Th-thank you." That seemed to be all I could say at the minute.

The guy reached out to try and tamper with the collar but I backed off, I wanted to keep the collar on for some reason. Nevertheless, the guy pulled out his revolver and stuffed it in my coat. I was going to ask what it was for, but he pushed me behind something, I took it as command to hide, which unsurprisingly turned out to be the best thing to do.

"Alex." A woman's voice reached my ears.

"Major." 'Alex' replied.

"I just heard about the kid, top brass from the dam says to forget about him, he needs to leave." The Major explained.

"What kid?" Alex asked innocently.

"The kid you just pushed behind the crates Alex."

Suddenly a hand grabbed my coat, for some reason it was gentle as it pulled me out. The Major was quite tall compared to me, it was strange being grabbed by a woman for the first time.

"I was going to take him to the followers, they'll know what to do." Alex explained himself in front of the Major as she let go of my collar.

"Sargent, do what you think is best. Kid." She looked at me as she patted on the back.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday, hopefully you'll join the NCR and fight the people who did this to you." She smiled, gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder and left.

Alex sighed and beacon ed for me to come with him. We had to go out the back which was a pain seeing as there was a ton of rubble between us and the big gate that Alex kept telling me was free side. We had been walking for a while until he decided to break the silence.

"So, I guess this is where we break off huh?" He spoke.

I looked at him confused.

"I can't go in with you, the kings there don't let NCR folks in so they wont let you in with me by my siiiiiiii... Shit." Alex sighed.

I turned around to see a few men walking towards us, kind of intimidatingly. Once they reached us they stopped a few feet off.

"You NCR guys are taking kids into battle now huh?" One of them spoke.

"It's not like that, he wandered onto the base after the fiends through him out. I was telling him to find the followers so that he could get healed up." Alex explained hastily.

"If that's the case, we can take him for you. You do remember why we don't let your kind in right?" The guy sneered at Alex.

"Go on kid, you'll be safe with these guys." Alex explained to me and began to walk off back in the direction he came in. It was stupid that I was letting myself being pushed around like this, weird how things are when you're a kid.

Whoever this guy and his friends were, they took me inside the gate to see this city, everything looked huge compared to the vault, as that was all I knew. There were several things happening at Freeside, muggings, murders you name it, they had it. Perfectly safe place for a kid. Finally we reached this big wooden door that took all 3 of the guys to open, although that was because of the crates on the other side of it.

Someone clearly wasn't happy with the fact that we had pushed over a few crates as a lady came up to us with anger pasted on her face.

"It's bad enough the kings are shooting up freeside every chance they get, I don't need anything in here destroyed." She sighed heavily.

"Yeah well, you should leave the right door open a bit or better yet, move the crates. Anyway here, this kid turned up at the NCR base tonight, they couldn't keep him so they dumped him on our doorstep." The guy explained to her.

She looked down at me before crouching down to my level and looking at me, she made me uncomfortable by staring directly into my eyes. This was what the fiends usually did to make me do something I didn't exactly want to do.

"What's your name kid?" She asked as gentle as she could.

"J-Jason." I spoke.

"That's a nice name, I'm Julie, what happened to you?" she asked.

I didn't know the words for it, I certainly didn't know how to phrase it, so I put it they way that the fiends did.

"Feinds... F-Fu." I couldn't manage to get it out but Julie managed to figure it out that I was illiterate. She directed me over to a tent where she closed the flap behind her.

She took off my jacket and began to inspect my arms, I hadn't realised the fiends had done this. She smiled kindly and began to remove more clothing items to inspect what damage had been done to my body, then the burning began again. My arms began to seize up, my veins tightened, my pain began to become very real. What was numb had become a throbbing agony and what was sore was now on fire. I was destroying myself piece by piece and Julie seemed to be the only person who could help me.

But when I tried to tell her what was happening to me, it came out as a low growl, the kind of growl that would make you think that an animal was about to try and attack you. The pain became too much, darkness surrounded my vision. leaving me in darkness for the longest of hours. When I awoke, it was daylight. Dried blood stained my arm and what clothes I had on. There was a new set of clothes that had been place on floor next to where I had been lying down.

When I tried to get up, a new pain had arose, the aftermath of my 'leaving party' burned inside me. I was used to it but that didn't mean it didn't hurt all the same. Finally, I managed to get up, I looked at the clothes. My collar had been place next to all of the new clothes, however it looked brand new, it shined with the light and someone had clearly gone to the trouble of making it look less like a slave collar as they added a detach lever. My/Alex's revolver was also there on the ground, a little cleaner then it was before however it still looked better than it had done. By the time I had found the strength to try and stand up, Julie walked in.

"Oh thank god, we thought you were dead today." She sighed happily.

I didn't reply, with the pain I was in, it would have better should they have let me die. Again I tried to stand up only to be pushed back down by Julie's tender hand.

"I can't have you move around just yet, your wounds aren't closed yet... Even after two days." She sighed again.

"I have been here two days?" I asked.

Julie brightened up, she must have thought I was mute. Kind of stupid huh?

"Yes, you have been here a while. That's because we pumped your system clean, you shouldn't be addicted anymore, allthough, you'll still have parts of it inside you and we think you've got a disease."

She was talking about an STD. I didn't know back then, seeing as I was only just learning this new world.

"Here, let me help you with this." She smiled as she picked up the collar and put it back on my neck, making me feel more comfortable.

"Who... Fix the collar?" I asked

"One of the techs at the GunRunners. They cleaned up that revolver too, the King sent this down too." She pointed towards a long thin package.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A rifle, they want to train you to take care of yourself in the wasteland. I want to teach you some simple medicine too."

I looked at her afraid.

"No Med-X?" I asked.

"No, no Med-X. I want to teach you how to bandage and sew wounds."

So that was that, over the course of two years I stayed in FreeSide helping everyone I could with my new found skills. I upgraded stills, created chems for people who needed it. I even chased away drug dealers. After being trained to use weapons by Pacer from the kings, I learned how to snipe and hunt animals, more for the residents of Freeside, I much preferred the vegetables as meat was all I ate in the vault. So it came about, in March 2277, I figured it out that to escape my past, I had to change the was I looked.

My blue eyes couldn't change.

My long black hair was cut short, I kept a good inch and a half of hair there so that I could do something with it should I want to.

My NCR coat was given to some kids who were living in an abandoned building. I replaced it with a black jacket that I had found whilst scavenging.

I had grown a few inches too, but nevertheless, I kept my hair short.

I was a new person, no-one wanted to acknowledge it either, to them I was still the kid form vault 3. So one night, I went to the couriers office and picked up a job. deliver a package to good springs. So I started my hiking, under the dead of night I snuck out of freeside and left it behind, in the shadow of the glow of new vegas. The night was cold but the coat had kept me warm enough to keep going without needing to stop to make a fire, I was glad that I was leaving freeside but I had to make sure that no one would recognise me. Then again, I was only a kid, there wasn't many people who knew my face. Finally, I reached the ghost town of goodsprings, or at least I nearly made it. The warm glow of the town saloon drew me towards it, until darkness coated my vision after a shovel collided with the back of my head.

When I came to, it was to late. My hands were bound, after two years of being free, I was back in bonds. The man in the daisy suit stood in front of me, smoking and sneering as I pulled myself up from the ground, I couldn't use my feet. Due to me being so angry, my hearing had left me for a moment, I understood that he was having a monologue, nevertheless I couldn't hear him. When he pulled out his pistol, I bared my teeth, before he pulled the trigger, I launched myself at him. The bullet hit me in the chest. Freezing me solid, for once in my life I didn't welcome death. Death was waiting for me, I was stuck, breathing in the dust from the ground, for the last few moments of consciousness, I saw the grave that they had dug for me. Something bad happened to me, something that happened nearly everyday to someone else in the wasteland. What made this different was the fact that I had survived.

After I was shot, a securitron had dug me out of the grave, bringing air back to me as I was removed from the shallow grave's darkness. Although I was unconscious, I could still fell the metal hands carrying me to a doctor somewhere.

Life came back to me, I was alive, but all was not well. I stared at the ceiling above me, the fan turning merrily. My collar was not removed which was a good thing more than anything else, but my clothing was nowhere to be seen. I groaned as I tried to get up, the burning in my chest very much real. After thinking it was a dream, I thought I might wake up at the followers but no.

Reality is a bitch sometimes.

"You're awake, how about that?" The doc hovered over my now open eyes.

"I don't feel dead, I suppose that's a good sign right?" I joked.

The doc noted my joke, then gave me a hand to sit up.

"I gotta say, you've got to be the strangest person I've had in the office, not only have I never had a kid with a gunshot wound in here, but I've never seen insides like yours." He commented as I rubbed my chest.

"What?" I asked.

"You got shot in the chest so I had to get the lead out, but the bullet didn't penetrate any organ because your heart's encased in bone." He smiled kindly.

"Now I don't know if that's some kind of radiation change or mutation, but it saved your life." He explained as he passed me my clean clothes.

I thanked him as I began to put them on, I didn't exactly feel all that bad now I was back in normal clothes but it was strange, witnessing my first robbery first hand.

"I have to ask, why do you have a collar on you?" The doc asked.

"I don't have a reason, it's for luck." I tapped he hollow space where explosives and the receiver used to be.

The doc didn't understand, he didn't have a reason to but he did ask me a few more questions.

"Well, what will you do now?" he asked.

I thought it over for a minute, then explained my thoughts.

"I don't know, a guy like that would only be seen in new Vegas, so if I wanted my thing back, I'd have to go to new Vegas. Which I can't cause I'm a kid." I sighed.

"Any family?" He asked.

It was my chance to start off new, but still the memories of the vault haunted me.

"I was raised by fiends, I have no family." I explained briefly.

"Explains the scars, if you're heading back out there, you should hav-"

I cut him off entirely.

"You don't owe me anything, it's the other way around, but I don't have any caps."

The doc looked confused at me before he put whatever it was away and helped me up to my feet, it wasn't a nice experience to say the least, but for now I could walk. Or What ever it was I was supposed to be doing.  
After stumbling over my feet a little, I laced up the boots I had and holstered my guns. The rifle loomed over me like a flag pole, but I could take the length of it as if it was made for me -which it was.

I bid the doctor thanks once more before I left the door into the blinding sun, it took a while to see again, but when I did, I could see where I had to go. The Mojave outpost was a stop for traders and the NCR protected it like it was a baby. Nevertheless, it was the safest place for someone like me, plus I could see if the robbers had gone through, either way, there was nothing that I wouldn't do at that point. So I began my way to the outpost only to be stopped by angry powder gangers, they didn't slow my up much but they did use up most of my 357 magnum, I hoped that the outpost would trade for the brass I kept.

When the sun began to set, I felt a strange pain in my arms and once again the floor began to move, it was the addiction, some kind of chemical that the fiends used in their bathtub Med-X that never left me. The pain began to become too much and as I neared the point of collapse, I spotted some kind of tent. If it was NCR they couldn't throw me out and if it was abandoned then I had nothing to worry about. Stumbling, I reached the tent, only to collapse on my way in.

**Shock, eh? Yep I'm rewriting this thing because before it followed nothing that I wanted it to. Anyway, this will be similar and should honestly be better. Please Review as it means a lot and helps me keep motivated to do this.**


End file.
